Various tools exist for creating and manipulating three-dimensional (3D) virtual objects for presentation in two-dimensional (2D) environments. The tools often include user interfaces accessible via 2D computer screens. Users interact with the user interfaces using touch screens, mice, and keyboards. Many of these user interfaces are within software programs that allow the user to create, manipulate, and alter 3D objects such as characters and virtual objects. However, in 3D VR environments, different devices and mechanics of interaction may be used. For example, developers may not use mice or keyboards. VR development environments and accompanying input and output devices (e.g., handheld controllers, VR headsets) allow a user to interact with full 3D objects in the VR environment using more natural movements (e.g., using their hands).
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.
In the description below, the term “module” refers broadly to software, hardware, or firmware (or any combination thereof) components. Modules are typically functional components that can generate useful data or other output using specified input(s). A module may or may not be self-contained. An application program (also called an “application”) may include one or more modules, or a module can include one or more application programs.